Recordando el pasado
by vampire-knight93
Summary: Es mi primer lemon publicado oficialmente en la Web y es un Dean x Sam jeje Trata sobre como después de la primera casería de Sammy, Dean le ayuda a superarla y vaya ayuda que le dio jeje aquí verán a un Dean posesivo y amoroso con su virginal hermanito..


**Recordando el pasado.**

Por: Artemis Lain

---------PRESENTE---------

Acostado en una cama de otro hotel barato a la orilla de la carretera, se encontraba un Dean pensativo viendo a su Sammy buscando información sobre una serie de anomalías en Dallas, Texas. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no le prestaba atención, así que volvió a lo que había estado recordando…

--------PASADO---------

Otro día mas en la carretera interminable dentro del impala junto con el deseo de mi vida que llevo reprimiendo desde mi adolescencia, cuando me di cuenta que me ponían los hombres y no todos, solo y el único que puede excitarme tanto es mi pequeño hermanito, que pequeño ya no tiene nada.

Pero siendo un adolescente con las hormonas alborotabas y apenas levantarse con los boxer mojados, producto de un sueño erótico, cualquiera diría es normal para un adolescente normal de 16 años que le suceda esto, pero yo no soy cualquiera por que e soñado con mi hermanito de 12 años haciendo cosas que de la cuales ni siquiera tenga conocimiento y espero que nunca lo tenga.

Por que mi hermanito Samuel, Sammy para ser mas exacto y a veces Samantha por su largo cabello y por el simple echo de querer ver su cara cuando le digo Samantha, nunca me cansare de sus millones de caras que pone de acuerdo a la situación pero en especial adoro esta, es mi preferida y la que me alegra el día. Siempre será mi pequeño y dulce angelito incapaz de romper las reglas y menos de hacer lo que había a estado soñando hasta hace poco.

Siento algo moverse al lado mío y comienzan a llegar imágenes de la noche anterior donde después de una larga casería junto a mi padre y la primera de Sammy solamente quería tomar una larga ducha e ir directo a la cama, por que después de estar prácticamente cuatro horas bajo la lluvia lo único que deseaba era eso, una ducha y una cama donde caer dormido, pero mi hermanito tenia otros planes para mi.

Pese a que Sammy sabia desde ase mucho de lo que se trataba el trabajo familiar, no había dicho ninguna palabra después de haber acabado al maldito demonio y subir al impala. Solo seguía hay sentado en la cama sin saber que hacer o que decir depuse de lo ocurrido y lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle...

-Sammy, no fue para tanto dentro de poco te acostumbraras y lo si tienes suerte, tal vez seas mejor que yo o incluso que papa- dijo Dean sin saber como reaccionaria su pequeño hermanito.

Pasaron varios minutos sin escuchar un sonido o una protesta, nada solo el sonido de los carros que pasaban en la carretera.

-bueno Sammy, no quiero protestas ni lloriqueos por lo que are a continuación, ¿si...?- dijo Dean.

Fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación antes de que Dean tomara cual damisela en peligro en sus brazos a su pequeño hermanito y llevarlo directo a la bañera de la habitación para darle un merecido baño, para que por lo menos se relajara como lo había hecho el, y que no pescara una neumonía o alguna pulmonía por su descuido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo empecé a desvestir mientras que se llenaba la vieja tina con agua caliente para así tratar de curar las heridas que tenia en su ahora frágil mente. Solo rondaban por mi mente dos preguntas y las dos eran sobre Sammy, mi Sammy, si, solo mío.

¿Por qué mi padre tuvo que meter a Sammy en esta vida?

Que no se conformaba con arruinarme la mía como para también arruinar la de el. Lo odie tanto ese día, que tarde casi dos semanas a dirigirle la palabra o si quiera voltear a verlo, por que sabia que si lo veía los ojos no me contendría y trataría de darle una paliza por haberse metido con algo mío, si, por que Sammy era mío y nadie toca ni lastima algo que sea de mi propiedad y Sammy lo era.

Y la segunda pregunta que rondaba por mi mente era,

¿Qué es lo esta pensando Sammy mientras lo preparo para su baño?

Que tanto pensara en estos momentos como para no decir una sola palabra desde que subió al impala, ni siquiera objeto cuando lo empecé a desvestir desde hace meses que no soporta que lo vea sin una camiseta o medio desnudo como si fuera una señorita, en ves de un preadolescente normal. O tal vez este pensando el porque no lo protegí esta noche como todos los días de su vida de las cosas malas de la vida, pero Sammy esto era inevitable era algo que esta escrito en el destino desde que naciste y hubiera dado mi vida y mucho mas con tal de que no pasaras por esto, como yo lo tuve que hacer cuando fue el momento de mi iniciación. Sammy por favor no me odies, no lo soportaría, me haría desmoronarme en pedazos si llegara a escuchar esas palabras de tus labios: te odio. Es lo último que deseo.

El agua esta lista y tu desnudo completamente, aunque eres una tentación andante para mi en este momento me importaba mas tu salud que mi deseo por tu cuerpo, así que simplemente te tome en brazos de nuevo y me adentre a la tina junto contigo, para así poder bañarte mas cómodamente.

Te jabone todo el cuerpo con la más infinita paciencia, tratando de no ser demasiado brusco como estoy acostumbrado a ser. Luego empecé con tu largo cabello, pensando que pronto te llegaría debajo de los hombros y necesitarías un corte de pelo antes de parecerte más a una niña que aun niño.

Una vez terminado me levante con sumo cuidado y te saque de la tina para luego secarte con una toalla blanca que encontré en una de las cómodas del baño. Trate de buscar ropa limpia entre las maletas que siempre traemos con nosotros pero no encontré, así que solo me quedaba ponerte algo de mi ropa, una camiseta que fácilmente seria unas tres tallas mas grande que la tuya propia y unos boxers que no utilizaba desde ase años. Te veías tan tentador, pero borre esos pensamientos tan rápido como aparecieron en mi cabeza.

Pase recostarte en una de las dos camas de la habitación y a arroparte como cuando eras mas pequeño, esperando que por fin conciliaras el sueño, para así poder dormir sin remordimientos ni preocupaciones hacia tu persona. Finalmente caíste en los brazos de Morfeo y yo solo pude girar y aventarme a la otra cama para así poder dormir finalmente después de una larga noche en desvelo.

Después de unas horas o tal vez menos sentí como un lado de mi cama se hundía, despertándome de mi placido sueño. Sabia que se trataba de mi Sammy, pero mi pregunta era el ¿Por qué de su cercanía?

Que tonto había sido, lo había olvidado, hoy era noche de tormenta y mi pequeño Sammy le tenía miedo a los truenos y a los relámpagos. Regañándome a mi mismo por haberlo dejado dormir solo y mas en este día tan devastador como lo fue para el.

Solamente me gire y lo abrasé por su cintura y lo atraje hacia mi para así tratar de reconfortarlo como solo yo lo podía hacer. Y por fin paso lo que menos esperaba en esta noche…

-gracias Dean, te quiero- dijo su pequeño Sammy, dándole un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por todo lo que le había ayudado en esa noche y las que seguirán de ella.

Fui el hombre más feliz del mundo durante esos pocos y tan efímeros segundos, mi Sammy no me odiaba, casi no podía contener las lagrimas queriendo surcar mis mejillas, pero me recordé a mi mismo que soy un Winchester y los Winchester nunca lloran, ni mucho menos por niñadas como esta. Me hice el fuerte en esos momentos para que tú no pudieras verme en ese estado tan frágil y voluble.

-Yo también Sammy, yo también…no sabes cuanto…- abrazándolo mas fuerte así a mi, por fin lo había dicho, sentía que el peso que llevaba conmigo desde hace años iba desapareciendo de poco en poco hasta solo ser un doloroso recuerdo en mi memoria.

Las consecuencias de la combinación de esas palabras y el beso de mi pequeño solo desencadenaron una serie de explosiones que recorrieron mi cuerpo y mi mente, por fin mi conciencia se había esfumado y podía hacer de las mías sin tener repercusiones o regaños mentales.

Me acomode sobre el y lo mire fijamente como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida por miedo a ser descubierto, pero ahora todo era diferente había tenido el coraje suficiente para lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y no era hora de acobardarse.

Simplemente uní mis labios con los suyos, un simple y sutil roce, donde le transmitía a Sammy todo los sentimientos que tenia guardados en mi interior, ¿desde hace cuanto?, quien sabe y no me importaba mucho, ya no.

Mi pequeño Sammy no sabia que hacer, si apartarme o responder el beso ahora demandante al cual lo había obligado a responder.

Sin poder evitarlo la falta de aire se hizo presente en mi y tal vez en Sammy desde ase mucho, tuve que separarme de ese manjar tan delicioso, de esa fruta prohibida que desea probar de nuevo cuanto antes.

-Dean… ¿Por qué?- dijo Sammy con su cara tan angelical.

Siempre tan inocente mi Sammy, sabia que lo mas probable es que este había sido su primer beso, por que si alguien mas se había atrevido a probar ese manjar antes que el mataría a aquel o aquella que lo hubiera echo, por que Sammy solo era de el.

-porque te amo y no puedo soportar otro día sin tenerte a mi lado, no como hermanos, sino como algo mas, amantes, tal vez, pero se que es algo prohibido, pero te deseo, hermanito…- dijo Dean finalmente, sin trabas ni tartamudeos, solo salio de sus labios la dulce verdad.

Espere paciente la respuesta a mis sentimientos, de mi Sammy, quería escuchar algo salir de sus labios, el desprecio o la aceptación de mis sentimientos, pero nada se escuchada, nada.

Y de la nada Sammy se abalanzo a mi cuello y tomo posesión de mis labios como yo lo había echo antes con los suyos propios, fue tan inesperado, su reacción fue de lo mas dulce y solo pude pensar lo inocente que era mi hermano para sus 12 años de edad.

-¿eso responde a tu pregunta?...- dijo mi Sammy, sonriendo como el niño pícaro y travieso que era cuando estaba conmigo.

Solo atine a sonreír y volver a besarlo, pero de manera diferente a las veces anteriores, ahora con pasión, le demostraría a mi Sammy lo que era sentir deseo y entrega hacia otra persona.

Seguí besándolo, por todas partes, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus parpados, su frente, sus orejas, su cuello, lo bese por todas partes sin olvidar ninguna. Hasta que me tropecé con la molesta prenda, que solo estorbaba en estos momentos, se la quite y Sammy ni se quejo, solo se limito a facilitarme las cosas levantando sus brazos, tratando de entender todas estas sensaciones, tan nuevas, tan extrañas y a su ves tan placenteras.

Continúe mis caricias bajando desde su cuello hasta su pecho, sentía como la habitación donde nos encontrábamos se volvía cada ves mas caliente, como el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo mío. Bese una de sus tetillas, a lo cual mi Sammy no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, avergonzado se tapo la cara con sus manos, yo se las quite y le dije…

-no te contengas… que no serán los únicos que quiero escuchar esta noche…- se lo dije de la manera mas picara y le mande una mirada llena de deseo, a lo que el solo pudo sonrojarse mas, si es que aun se podía.

Bese su otra tetilla, pero esta ves le di un suave mordisco esperando la reacción de mi pequeño…

-¡ah…¡- fue lo único que salio de los labios de Sammy.

Baje más y más recorriendo todo su torso, deteniéndome en ocasiones para besar su ombligo y sacarte más de tus dulces gemidos que tanto me encantaban. Por fin llegue al pequeño bulto que sobresalía en la única prenda que cubría tu cuerpo y procedería a quitar a continuación, pero no antes de besarlo por encima de la tela, queriendo averiguar cual seria tu reacción esta ves…

-¡ah…¡….Dean… no…¡ah…¡…hagas…eso…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de subir de nuevo a probar sus dulces labios mientras me desasía del molesto boxer y lo aventaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Sammy… mi Sammy estaba tan lindo debajo mío con las mejillas sonrosadas, por el calor que le producían estas nuevas sensaciones para el, simplemente perfecto, era la cosa mas hermosa y perfecta que había visto en mi vida.

-Sammy…pareces un ángel…y solo eres mío y de nadie mas…-dijo Dean con posesión en su voz.

-Dean, que cosas dices…- dijo un muy sonrojado Sammy.

-solo la verdad…- dijo Dean con una de sus únicas sonrisas, que adoraba Sammy.

Dean dio por terminada su pequeña conversación e inicio otra ves se descenso hasta llegar a aquel pedazo de carne que se veía tan apetecible y que todavía le faltaba por crecer. Primero beso la punta, luego repartió pequeños besos por toda su envergadura hasta metérselo completamente en la boca y empezar a chupar con gula a su pequeño y nuevo amigo.

Mientras tanto Sammy no paraba de gemir y gritar ¡Dean¡… ¡Dean¡…¡dea…n¡, era lo único coherente que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos tan placenteros. Y con un último gemido de lleno de placer, se vino dentro de la boca de su hermano mayor.

-Dean lo siento, no fue mi intención, no pude evitarlo…-dijo un muy avergonzado Sammy.

-hummm...… delicioso…no tienes porque pedirme perdón, si sabes tan bien…-dijo Dean una ves terminado de tragarse y chupar todo rastro de la esencia de su hermanito.

-ahora viene la parte interesante…-dijo un Dean sonriente.

A lo que Sammy, solo me miro confundido. Yo solo lo alcé en brazos y lo voltie boca abajo para así poder tener una vista inimaginable de hermoso, terso y redondeado trasero, producto y fuente de muchas de mis fantasías sexuales, mas ocultas. Separe despacio esos dos montes y vi. Por primera ves esa entrada virgen, que quería profanar sin mas preámbulos, pero debía ser paciente con el por ser su primera vez y no quería dañar a mi pequeño, era lo que menos deseaba.

Paso su lengua desde su nunca hasta donde termina la espalda, repartiendo pequeños besos por el camino, para así relajar a Sammy, bajo hasta llegar a su sonrosada entrada y empezó a lamerla, a chuparla y tratando de lubricarla para lo que venia a continuación.

-Dean… ¡ah…¡ Qué ases?.. Eso es asqueroso…- termino de decir un jadeante Sammy.

-preparándote para tomar tu virginidad, mi Sammy…-dijo un muy excitado Dean.

-¡Dean… ¡…¡ah…¡… duele…- dijo un Sammy tratando de contener sus lagrimas al sentir como algo se introducía en su interior.

-Sammy… relájate…por favor…si no te dolerá mas… cuando entre en ti…- dijo un Dean tratando de consolarlo mientras seguía dilatando la entrada de su hermanito.

-¡ah...¡… lo intentare…¡ah…¡- dijo Sammy sintiendo otro dedo y otro abriéndose paso en su interior, pero esta ves sentía como el placer volvía poco a poco a apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras que el dolor se iba desvaneciendo.

-¿estas listo Sammy?-pregunto un impaciente Dean, volteando a Sammy de nuevo para verlo a la cara cuando lo hacia suyo, se acomodo mejor y coloco su miembro ya listo para la acción justo a la altura de su lubricada entrada, tratando de invadirla.

-si…pero hazlo despacio…por favor…-dijo un Sammy inocentemente.

-sabes que si Sammy, lo que quieras…- dijo Dean entrando poco a poco, tratando de no herir a su hermanito y de no meterse completamente en el de una sola embestida – Sammy eres tan estrecho.

-Mmm...…Ah!!!- Dean beso a su pequeño, sabia que le dolía, después de todo era su primera vez. Al pensar en esto sonrió feliz. Ahora era dueño de la virginidad de Sammy. Era suyo…con una estocada término de entrar…

-AAAHHH!!! ¡DUELE!!!!- grito Sammy soltando un par de lagrimas y mordiendo su hombro por la brusca embestida al final.

-perdona me apure demasiado- dijo Dean besando la frente del menor.

Por fin había terminando de introducirse en el, era el cielo, ese pasaje tan estrecho que lo estrujaba con tanta fuerza, temía poder correr en el interior de Sammy sin antes haber siquiera empezado, se contenía y esperaba pacientemente alguna señal de Sammy para continuar.

-Dean…te puedes mover…-dijo un aun adolorido su pequeño.

No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces y Dean empezaba a mover despacio las caderas, para que se acostumbrara Sammy a tenerlo en su interior, primero daba una estocada lenta y se detenía a segundos, mientras lo besaba para distraerlo de la incomodidad de la nueva sensación.

Se había cumplido su deseo, tenia a su Sammy debajo suyo indefenso, sumiso, jadeante, excitado y muy sonrojado entregándose a el.

-¡ah...¡-gimió al fin su pequeño, empezando a moverse mas rápido dentro de el, sin saberlo bien Sammy rodeo su cintura con sus piernas para sentirlo mas adentro.

-¡ah…Dean¡…te… am…o…-dijo un Sammy abrazándolo por el cuello enterrando su cabeza en el, necesitaba sentir a su hermano, sentir su calor.

A Dean casi se echa a llorar hay mismo, no podía creerlo, su Sammy, lo amaba. así que lo tomo por la cintura y cambiando la posición sin salir de el, lo sentó en sus piernas para que así Sammy lo cabalgara a su gusto sobre el.

-Sammy…que dijiste?- dijo Dean con una sonrisa de felicidad no se desvanecía.-

Sammy…dilo otra vez…-

-…mmm...…aahhh…- le daba vergüenza a Sammy. No sabia porque lo había echo. Solo necesito hacerlo, y no sabia porque.

-vamos hermanito…dilo…ahhh…dilo otra vez…mmmm...di que me amas…-las embestidas iban cada ves mas rápido y mas profundo. Dean empezó a masturbar al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-….mmm...…Ahhh!!! ¡¡Te...amo….De…Dean….mas…mas!!!- gritaba un desinhibido Sammy.

Dean no pudo más, dio las últimas estocadas tan fuertes que su Sammy explotó entre sus vientres, y con una par de embestidas más lo hizo el dentro de su cuerpo. Cayeron exhaustos en la cama, Sammy cayo desplomado en la cama y Dean le siguió acomodándose en su pecho cubriéndolos con la sabana.

-¡yo…también Sammy… te amo… ¡- dijo Dean besando la frente de su ahora amante.- descansa mi Sammy…que mañana empezara nuestra nueva vida juntos, así con esas ultimas palabras Sammy se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo después de tan agitada noche.

-descansa pequeño…-Dean miraba al otro dormir, tan hermoso, tan delicado, tan inocente y ahora era completamente suyo- mío, solo mío mi hermoso Sammy.-beso su frente y se relajo, dejando que el sueño se lo llevara, ahora si estaba completo.

Cave decir que esa noche Sammy no tuvo ninguna pesadilla sobre mounstros, sobre la casería o los truenos, solo soñó con Dean, protegiéndolo y mirándolo como siempre solo que estas ves con otras intenciones en mente, las cuales no dudaba en responder.

---------PRESENTE---------

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido recordando el pasado y ahora se encontraba con un pequeño problema en la entrepierna por culpa de ese sueño tan placentero. Volteo a ver a Sammy y este le sonrío traviesamente, cerrando el ordenador…

-veo que despertaste de buen humor…jijiji…-dijo un Sammy picaron acercándose lentamente a el mientras se desasía de su ropa lentamente, no como el de su sueño dulce e inocente.- ¿quieres que te ayude a aliviar el problema?- pregunto sinvergüenza alguna.

Dean solo pensaba en como su Sammy había cambiado tanto en estos años desde aquella noche. Pero sabia que en el interior seguía siendo tan inocente, voluble y violable como cuando era un niño, solo que con algo de información extra en el curriculum que había ganado con practica con el.

-¿quieres estrenar el nuevo set de juguetes que compre en la ciudad anterior?- dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa traviesa tan de el, tan Sammy, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de Dean, acomodando su trasero sobre el miembro despierto de su hermano.

-¿Qué pervertido me has salido Sammy?-dijo un Dean excitado mordiendo su oreja-pero hoy no tal vez luego, quiero recordar viejos tiempos.

-¿viejos tiempos?-pregunto curioso Sammy, gimiendo por la caricia.

-si... ¿Te acuerdas el día en que te hice mío por primera ves?-dijo Dean adentrando su mano por entre los pantalones se Sammy para así comenzar a masturbarlo lenta y torturosamente.

-¡ahh…¡ como olvidarlo, después de eso noche no me pude sentar en una semana- dijo un Sammy indignado.

-que yo recuerde no te quejaste mucho esa noche- dijo Dean empezando a tantear la entrada de hermanito con los dedos, hasta poder introducir uno.

-¡ahh…¡, pues que querías tenia solo…¡ahh…¡…12 años, era muy inocente en ese entonces, no sabia….¡ahh…¡… lo que hacia- dijo Sammy antes de que Dean cambiara los papeles y quedara debajo de el sobre el colchón, mientras sentía que de un estirón le quitaban los pantalones y los boxer en el proceso.

-¡ahh…¡ Sammy…eres tan estrecho…como la primera ves…-dijo Dean introduciéndose en su Sammy.

-¡ahh……¡- grito Sammy de puro placer, el dolor ya no lo sentía, desde ase mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a este.

Dean continúo dando embestidas fuertes y certeras hasta que se vinieron los dos juntos el menor entre los vientres de ambos y el otro en el estrecho interior del más pequeño.

-Sammy...sabes una cosa…-dijo Dean aun casi dormido Sammy, por que su hermano como siempre lo dejaba exhausto.

-hummm…- fue lo único que pudo decir un adormilado Sammy.

-siempre serás mi inocente, violable y virginal hermanito, como aquella noche que te hice mío- dijo un Dean besándole los labios, mientras que jugaba con sus largos cabellos...

-¡hay…Dean¡ enserio, que cosas dices…- dijo un muy avergonzado y sonrojado Sammy pegándole en las costillas, por el comentario tan desvergonzado de su hermano.

-¡auch…¡ - se quejo Dean por el golpe recibido.- ¡lo ves¡… sigues siendo aquel pequeño para mi, lo quieras o no…- dijo besando por fin sus labios.

-esta bien, tu ganas… - dijo un Sammy dándose por vencido…- ahora si a dormir Dean que mañana tenemos trabajo.

-¿tan rapido? Y yo que quería otra ronda mas antes de dormir…-dijo un Dean recargado, tocando a su hermano por todas partes.

-eres insaciable…- exclamo Sammy, respondiendo las caricias nuevamente.

-solo contigo- respondió Dean besándolo de nuevo – y recuerda un Winchester siempre tiene ganas para el sexo, no importa donde, cuando, como y porque, con tal de que sea sexo yo estaré apuntado y tu también, pero solo conmigo dijo un muy sonriente Dean repartiendo besos por todo el cuerpo de Sammy.

Y a Sammy solo le quedo pensar: esta será una larga noche.


End file.
